1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a bonded member and a bonded member manufacturing apparatus, and particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a bonded member and a bonded member manufacturing apparatus that prevent extension of time required for bonding.
2. Related Art
It is requested that two rectangular plate members be bonded via an adhesive without forming air bubbles therebetween as e.g. in the case of bonding a liquid crystal panel to a protection glass. In general, when circular plate members are to be bonded, it is common to spin the circular plate member at high speed so that a droplet of the adhesive near the center of the circular plate member is spread. However, when the rectangular plate members are to be bonded, it is difficult to spread the adhesive appropriately by spinning the plate member at high speed with the same method that is used for the circular plate members. Therefore, when the rectangular plate members are to be bonded, the following technology is used. The adhesive is applied to the rectangular plate member such that the adhesive that is applied to the rectangular plate member is formed with a main part and four guiding parts. The main part covers a centroid of the rectangular plate member and is extended in a longitudinal direction of the rectangular plate member. Each of the four guiding parts extends from one of the four corners of the main part toward the nearest corner of the rectangular plate member. Then, surfaces of the two rectangular plate members that will be bonded are faced each other, and the adhesive on one of the plate members is brought into contact with the other plate member without forming air bubbles therebetween. The adhesive that is sandwiched between the plate members are then spread (see Patent Document 1, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-024321 (paragraph 0043, FIG. 4, etc.)
However, in the case of spreading the adhesive as described above that is sandwiched between the plate members by bringing the plate members into a closer relationship, the time required for spreading the adhesive is extended in proportion to the size of the plate member (by power approximation, for example). Consequently, it takes a long time for a bonding process.
In view of the above problem, the present invention therefore has an object to provide a method of manufacturing a bonded member and a bonded member manufacturing apparatus that can prevent extension of the time required for bonding, even when relatively large members are bonded.